hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Jedi Order
The Jedi Order, otherwise known as the New Jedi Order, was originally a peacekeeping organization unified by its belief and observance of the Force, specifically the light side. This remained true until the Collapse, where the Order was devastated an left leaderless. It remained this way for nearly a decade until the Coalition's reorganization into the United Republic, when newly elected Supreme Chancellor Aurora Ferran essentially took control of the organization. During this time, she was able to stabilize the Order, while also appointing former Erachi and Jedi Clara Renner in as the Order's newest Battlemaster. While these decisions were looked upon fondly by a majority of the Order, following moves began to divide the more traditional Jedi Knights with those who looked to more progressive ideals. This began with the integration of the Order into the government, allowing the Jedi to be used when and where the Senate and Supreme Chancellor felt necessary. Many Jedi felt that this was for the best, however, other felt as if this was an erasure of over 25,000 of tradition and history. Secondly, following the integration, Chancellor Ferran began a prolonged militarization of the Jedi Order. Upon Knighthood, Jedi would be allowed to choose between joining the newly militarized section of the Order or continuing on the path of Force study and the training of newer generations. Once this was implemented, extreme numbers of younger Force users applied, during which they were supplied armor, further combat training, and were assigned to the Phantom Legion. These Jedi were eventually stationed out of the planet Ossus. As the reorganization of the Order took place, the Order's command was decentralized across a trio of installations across United Republic territory. High command of the Order remained on Coruscant along with a small number of Jedi Masters to train the classes of Padawans and Younglings. Notable masters serving at the temple on Coruscant include the Vurk master Dremen Kolban, a warrior Renner deemed worthy of the title of Battlemaster prior to her officially taking the position. In addition, the Chiss Master Stesv'irin'alos, known to the Order as Virina, was promoted to mastery not long after the reorganization of the order to assure the remnants of the order had enough masters to function. As one of the most respected knights in the remnants of the Order, few protested this appointment. Older Padawans and Knights would be sent to complete their training at the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin IV, which would be overseen by Master Okuvim Reat, a Twi'lek master who had been one of two holding the order together up until the reorganization. The choice was controversial, as he had previously expressed discontent at the Order's militarization, but it was on the recommendation of Battlemaster Renner that the assignment was made. Experienced Knights would be sent to train at the Jedi Library on Ossus, where the most advanced training of the Order, including both the Jedi Trials as well as the ascension to mastery would take place. The Library would be headed by the Togruta Master Ynvar Forlaus, a grizzled veteran of the order who had fought in the final wars of the Pre-Collapse Era. Once the Reorganization of the Order took place, a combined effort by Supreme Chancellor Aurora Ferran and Battlemaster Renner saw to the establishment of a new Jedi Council for the order. It would be agreed upon that in addition to Renner, Masters Reat, Forlaus, Kolban, and Virina would be the seated members of the council. Jedi Council For The Dork.jpg|Clara Renner, Battlemaster of the Order and Liason to the Supreme Chancellor. Okuvim.jpg|Okuvim Reat, Master of Teachings and Lore of the Order. Virina.jpg|Stesv'irin'alos, or Virina, Master of Negotiations and Communications of the Order. Dremen Kolban.jpg|Dremen Kolban, Master of Security and Surveillance of the Order. Ynvar_Forlaus.jpg|Ynvar Forlaus, Master of Trials and Spacefaring of the Order. Militarized Jedi Phantom Legion Jedi.jpg|Two Phantom Legion Jedi in full armor. Jedi Centurion.jpg|A Jedi Centurion, among the most elite fighters in the Order. They are typically used as elite soldiers or guarding highly important personal.